Archangel
Nathan Reyes (born 27th March, 1987) is an American professional wrestler known by his ring name Archangel. He is best known for his time in United Kingdom-based wrestling promotion Royal Wrestling Kingdom (RWK), where he is a former RWK Imperial Champion and the the inaugural world champion for the company. Beginning his career in Mexico in 2007, Archangel quickly earned the love of the fans due to his consistent high flying nature and his tenacity to never give up. Early Life Reyes was the son of Amanda and Joseph Reyes and younger brother to Nina Reyes. Growing up, Nathan developed an interest in comic books and cited Spider-Man and Daredevil as his primary sources of inspiration. Around the age of 12, Nathan's friends began to show him Professional Wrestling and soon, inspired to become one. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career Description of how he got started in the industry, such as where he trained and how he got his name out there. Royal Wrestling Kingdom (2016-Present) Debut & Crown Jewel Reign Archangel would make his debut at the inaugural event for Royal Wrestling Kingdom, RWK: Grand Coronation I. At the event, Archangel would showcase his skills to the new crowds of the promotion and book his ticket to the main event of the next show, RWK: Carnival Games, by defeating Victor Sokolova and qualifying for the chance to fight for the RWK Imperial Championship, then called the RWK Crowned Jewel. At Carnival Games, Archangel would go on to defeat both IWT Champion Nick and former NGW Roulette Champion Ryan Vendetta to win the RWK Crowned Jewel, becoming the first ever champion in the promotion's history to the roaring ovation of the RWK crowds. Following the show, it was announced that Archangel would have to defend his newly-won gold against one of the men that he had just defeated to win it, Nick, at RWK: Dragon's Den. Following what he had done the month prior, Archangel was able to retain against Nick at Dragon's Den and cement his reign as RWK Crowned Jewel holder. He wouldn't have much chance to rest, however, as his next challenger was soon revealed to be Torunn Shock. Their match was announced for the next show in RWK's calendar, RWK: Ruler of the Ring. Despite throwing everything at Torunn Shock, Archangel was unable to defeat him and subsequently lost the RWK Crowned Jewel. ending his reign at three months with a collective total of 61 days as champion. European Championship Match & Injury Following his loss to Torunn Shock, Archangel would be called out by the reigning RWK European Champion, El Pecador, and his manager, Deacon MacFarlane. A battle words ensued between the two parties, before it was decided that both men would square off against one another at IWTMania V: When Worlds Collide, the final show for American wrestling promotion Internet Wrestling Titles, with the RWK European Championship being on the line. At the event, El Pecador was able to extend his reign by defeating Archangel, the chance for Archangel to become the first double-crown champion slipping through his fingers. Later, it was announced that Archangel had suffered a major concussion in his match with Torunn Shock a month prior at RWK: Dragon's Den, ruling Archangel out for around six months. Personal Life Description of what his life is like in the current day. Who his friends are in the wrestling business, any relationships that he has and what his hobbies, interests and other stuff might be. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Transcending Agony ''(Corkscrew senton bomb) - ???-present * Shiranui - ???-present '''Signature Moves' * Split-legged moonsault - ???-present * Logarius's Sin ''(Front-flip DDT) - ???-present * Seated fujiwara armbar - ???-present '''Entrance Themes' * 'Hysteria' by Muse - (December 2016-present) Championships and Accomplishments Royal Wrestling Kingdom * RWK Imperial Champion (1 time)